(Post-saison-4) Introduction (corrigée)
by Chrys Benedictus
Summary: 1ère partie d'une longue série de fan fics. N'hésitez pas à commenter, merci !


Walter se réveilla avec un léger retard, ce qui n'est pas dans son habitude. Il avait veillé tard afin de terminer l'administratif de sa dernière mission en date. Après quelques minutes passées à se doucher et à boire son café, il attendait déjà le reste de l'équipe pour cette mission pas passionnante mais lucrative. Seulement, un détail lui posait problème : La méchanceté de Paige à son égard quand elle a rompu avec lui il y a quelque temps. En effet, non seulement elle avait été impulsive et avait grandement manqué de compréhension, mais elle l'avait tout bonnement humilié devant tout le monde : devant ses collègues et ami-e-s et devant sa voisine même ! En songeant à tout cela, Walter se disait qu'il regrettait quand même amèrement cette relation ! Mais qu'il en avait eu sa dose de la jalousie paradoxale de Paige et que cela, par contre, ne lui manquait nullement !

Cabe arriva au garage, fidèle à lui-même, habillé dans son costume tel un prince ou un riche homme d'affaires. Alors qu'il l'avait délaissée il y a longtemps, il avait même revêtu sa paire de lunettes de soleil noires. Etonné de voir que seul Walter était là, il lui demanda alors où était le reste de l'équipe. Walter lui tendit une tasse de café chaud et hocha la tête en signe d'ignorance. Cabe s'assit donc sur un coin du bureau de Walter tandis que Walter faisait le tour du garage (comme pour vérifier si les autres n'étaient pas déjà là).

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'assit à son bureau, mais n'en profita pas pour adresser la parole à Cabe. Cabe sirotant son café, regardait autour de lui, l'air impatient de voir le reste de l'équipe arriver.

Tout-à-coup, on frappa à la porte. Il en fallait davantage à Walter pour le perturber dans son travail, il resta donc affairé à son bureau. Sans se précipiter, Cabe, lui, se diriga vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et pu constater qu'il n'y avait qu'une enveloppe kraft anonyme posée à même le sol. Après avoir fermé la porte, il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers Walter.

Il annonça sa découverte à Walter. Du coup, interrompu sans son travail, ce dernier leva la tête avec un air hébété et un regard empli de curiosité.

Après ouverture grossière de l'enveloppe, Cabe et Walter purent voir qu'il s'agissait de photographies des autres membres de l'équipe /scorpion... Ces clichés n'avaient rien d'anodin ou de réjouissant puisque tout laissait à penser que l'équipe avait été enlevée : A chaque photographie, un autre membre de l'équipe apparaissaît; tous et toutes avaient des points communs comme le fait d'être baillonné-e-s, entravé-e-s, et on leur avait même posé un bandeau sur les yeux. Chaque personne était peu éclairée.

Après avoir vu ces inquiétantes images, Cabe prit soin de retourner l'enveloppe, afin de vérifier s'il n'y avait pas un indice quelconque. Il se doutait, cependant, que l'enveloppe serait muette d'informations. Et il avait raison, l'enveloppe était aussi éloquente qu'une pierre !

Walter prit les photographies afin de les analyser à l'aide de son ordinateur et de toute la batterie de logiciels qu'il posséde.

Cabe, lui, prit son téléphone afin d'appeler l'un de ses nombreux contacts au département de la sécurité intérieure.

Flo arriva au garage, juste pour prendre des nouvelles. Walter lui indiquait qu'il était ravi qu'elle arrive suite à la réception de ce mystérieux courrier (voir une amie est toujours agréable, d'autant plus vues les circonstances). Flo proposa son aide mais il la congédia poliment mais rapidement, puisqu'une affaire d'enlèvement ne relève pas de compétences biologiques et chimiques.

Après une vingtaine de minutes d'analyse acharnée, Walter était convaincu de l'authenticité des clichés, et il possédait un petit nombre d'informations permettant de déterminer le lieu de détention de ses ami-e-s.

C'est à ce moment-là que Cabe revint vers lui, visiblement irrité car son coup de téléphone avait été infructueux, effectivement, le département de la sécurité intérieure n'avait pas de drones à proximité pouvant permettre de savoir ce qu'est advenu de l'équipe quand elle a quitté le garage la veille.

Walter partagea ses trouvailles avec Cabe : Premièrement, les clichés sont sûrement vrais; deuxièmement la lumière étant très faible, il ne s'agit sûrement pas de la lumière naturelle, mais plutôt d'une cave, ou d'un entrepôt, ou d'un conteneur, voire d'un garage...

Cabe conseilla alors d'aller voir la police afin d'y déposer une copie des images et de collaborer avec les forces de l'ordre, dans l'espoir de maximiser les chances de retrouver le reste de l'équipe également.

Après une longue heure de dépôt de plainte, Cabe et Walter ressortirent du commissariat et tentèrent une autre approche : Walter se souvient que son "ami" Ray pouvait avoir dans ses contacts un passionné de la photographie qui travaille pour le musée international de l'image, un site internet dont la popularité va de manière croissante.

Arrivés chez Ray, leur "enquête" avança à grands pas car de fait, il avait bel et bien dans ses contacts un ami de grand secours : James leur permit d'apprendre que les photographies ont certainement été prises dans un conteneur...


End file.
